Running Away
by Prongs Uchiha
Summary: one shot! this is a dedication to Twinfools and Nova  on youtube . what happens when draco needs support? and Harry has nightmares? two worlds collide and fall in love. :D


**Hey all! So I thought, that instead of waiting for my next story (which will not be out for a while, I'm sorry), I would write one shots! =D yay! Okay, so obviously, this is a HarryXDraco. There will probz be more (anime most likely) so be patient! Enjoy!**

**R&R please!**

**(Song changed slightly to fit the story better) ^_^**

Running Away

HarryXDraco

By: Biggest Kyo Lover

Dedicated to: Twinfools and Nova

The stranger's hand trailed his hand down Draco's spine, to the small of his back. Draco shivered and let out a small gasp, tilting his head back in ecstasy. It was pitch black in Draco's room, but they knew what was going on, and where to touch to make everything better. They didn't need to see each other to love each other.

Or at least, Draco thought. He turned over and straddled his partner. Leaning over him, he kissed him. Draco trailed his tongue along the bottom lip of his partner and nibbled lightly. His partner opened up, alowing Draco access to his whole mouth. His partners hand lightly played along Draco's torso until he got to Draco's trousers. He grabbed Draco's hard shaft and Draco moaned into his mouth.

Draco pulled back and whispered "I love you, Harry."

Draco woke up panting and sweating, with Blaise Shaking him.

"Are you alright, man? I heard you moaning from my room, and thought you were having a nightmare." Blaise backed up a step knowing Draco would hit him if he got too close. Blaise was Draco's best friend, but So was personal space.

Draco nodded his head and got up. Walking to his dresser and pulling out his silk emerald green dressing gown. He pulled it over his body, and it clung to him. Draco didn't realise how much he had sweated.

"I'm going to get some air." Draco mumbled and left his room, Blaise still in there. "Don't get caught!" Draco heard Blaise call.

Harry woke with a gasp and sat up in his bed, shaking. That was the 5th time he's woken to a nightmare of Draco getting killed by Voldermort this week. Harry was getting sick of these night terrors. He had to see Dumbldore. See if there was a spell or potion or something to stop them.

Harry got out of bed and pulled on his maroon jumper over his bare skin. He tip-toed down the stairs to the common room and out the portrait hole. Walking down the corridor, Harry wished he put on socks or something because the concrete floor was freaking cold.

Harry passed professors offices, with the lights still on and came to the stairs that lead down to the great hall. That meant he was close to Dumbldore's office. He was about to take the stairs two at a time down, when he heard something strange. Like a hiccup/sob. Harry slowly made his way down the stairs not to make a sound, and found Draco sitting around the corner of the stairs, in the shadows. He had his hands gripped in his shiny blonde hair and tears falling from his grey eyes. He was growling.

Harry forgot to be quite for a split second and tripped over his own feet. Draco reacted instantly, whipping out his wand and facing Harry with an angry look on his face. "What do you want, Potter?" he spat.

_I'm thinking to myself_

Harry scurried to his feet and put his hands up in surrender. He must not have his wand on him, Draco thought. Draco lowered his wand and sat back on the ground, pulling his knees to his chest and rested his head on his arms.

Harry just mumbled "I was going to Dumbldore's office. I had a nightmare."

Draco scoffed and shook his head.

_That I've done something wrong_

Typical for Potter 'our hero' to have a nightmare. Why cant I stop these feelings? This is so frustrating! What would father say if I told him I'd fallen in love with the enemy? Is it against any wizard laws to be gay? Draco's head was spinning with unanswered questions. Why did this have to be so complicated? Did Harry know? Could he tell?

_That I have crossed the line_

Harry stared at Draco. What is he thinking? Harry wondered. Draco's eyes flickered wildly on random spots on the ground, that would mean he was worried. Draco caught Harry's eyes and held them.

_Have you found out this time?_

Harry could tell Draco needed comforting, for whatever he was dealing with. He whispered "Do you want me to leave?" Draco, still holding Harry's gaze, shook his head. A tear fell down Draco's cheek and onto his arm. Harry's eyes widened and he walked over to Draco and leant down to his eye level.

_I need you to believe_

Harry wiped away the tear line with a delicate and Draco's cheeks burned a bright red. But because of what he felt for Harry, more tears came out and Draco scrunched his eyes together. He let out another sob. Harry was surprised to see this side of Draco, to see his weak side. Harry sat right next to Draco, sensing he needed Harry at this point in time. Harry put his arm around Draco, and at the touch of Draco leaning into him, he felt an urge to protect Draco from whatever was making him upset.

_There's only you and me_

Draco looked up at Harry, and saw that Harry felt the same urge he felt.

_Do you see it in my eyes?_

Draco knew what he had to do. But it was to late, because Harry got there first.

_Have you found out this time?_

Harry leant towards Draco, and Draco felt his heart pick up the pace. As Harry came closer, Draco could see that Harry's eyes were Green with blue lines going from the pupil to the edge. Draco closed his eyes and leant the rest of the way into Harry's awaiting lips. The feeling was ten times better than Draco had dreamed. Their mouths moved in sync and Draco loved every minute of it. Harry licked the rim of Draco's mouth and Draco gasped as Harry's roaming hands moved under Draco's dressing gown and tracing the muscle outlines of his bare torso. Draco moved from Harry's mouth along his Jaw line to just underneath his left ear. Harry moaned and clutched Draco closer to him as Draco bit and sucked the sensitive skin near his ear. Hearing Harry moan right in his ear was getting Draco hard. Draco';s hands wrapped around Harry's head and in his hair to pull him back into the kiss. Draco shoved his tongue into Harry's mouth, tracing along his teeth and the inside of his cheeks. Draco couldn't help himself. He Straddled Harry's lap and pushed him against the wall behind him. Harry smiled into the kiss and Draco moaned pushing himself into Harry even more. He needed more. He ran his hands down Harry's arms down to the rim of Harry's jumper. He started lifting off Harry's sweater but Harry stopped him.

"We'll get cold." Harry said simply.

"You get warmer sharing body heat if your naked." Draco gasped, out of breathe. Harry just smirked at him as Draco thought. He bit his lip than Said "Oh, alright." Draco got up, pulling Harry up with him. He Started marching down the dark hallway, Harry in tow.

"Where are we going?" Harry wonderd out loud.

"My room." Draco said, not looking back at Harry's shocked face.

_You see right through me._

Draco said the Slytherin password and entered to the common room. He didn't stop as he lead harry up a set of stairs and through a set of double doors into Draco's room. Harry's jaw dropped to the floor at the size and style of the room. Draco stood in the middle of the room, watching Harry as he looked around. All Harry could manage to say was "you have your own room?" Draco smiled and raised and eyebrow at the obviousness.

"Yeah." Draco replied. "But, I believe that the bed would be the most important thing right now." he said as he walked over to Harry and walked behind him. Draco was only about 3cm taller than Harry, but it was enough. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, and bit down into Harry's shoulder. Harry Gasped and leant back into Draco as his knees gave way. Draco supported him and turned him around to face him. Draco bent his head and traced his lips along Harry's eye, down his cheek and along his jaw. Harry nibbled on Draco's earlobe and he let out a sigh of content. Draco forced him over to the bed and pushed him down onto it. Harry smiled and Draco lowered himself onto Harry. As Draco sat on Harry's lap he felt a bulge in his pants and Draco smiled.

"Is that your wand, Potter, or are you just happy to see me?" Draco said. (A/N: haha I had to use that line, I couldn't resist XD)

Harry smiled at him and pulled Draco down to his face and held him and inch away and said "Take a guess, Malfoy."

Draco frowned and said "Call me Draco."

Harry said "Then call me Harry."

Draco kissed Harry's mouth, his jaw, his ear, his neck, and he felt Harry's pulse in a vein, and bit down on it. He bit a sucked until it turned a satisfying shade of red. He smiled to himself and sat back up, hands at the rim of Harry's sweater. "You have to stop giving me Hickeys. I'm not going to be able to explain them to anybody."

"That's why they invented scarves, Harry." Harry inhaled a sharp breath at the sound of Draco saying his name. Like bells from the heavens. Harry whispered "Say my name again."

Draco smiled and purred "Oh, Harry."

Harry closed his eyes and moaned. Draco lifted Harry's sweater over his head, and removed his own dressing gown. He stared and Harry's perfect white body. He leant down and kissed the middle of his chest.

_No wonder everyone calls him a hero..._

The rest of the night was fun for Harry and Draco. At the end of the night, Draco told Harry his dream and that he loved him. Harry accepted him willingly.

**TwinXNova forever**

**Wow that was longer than I expected it to be... ^_^ hope you enjoyed it! If you dont like the way it ended, just let your minds wander ;) anyway, until next time:**

**Love Biggest Kyo Lover**

**Xx**


End file.
